lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Emblam Fourth Waaagh
The Emblam Fourth Waaagh was the Fourth Orcish/Empire of Emblam invasion of Africanas and was fought primarily between the Empire of Emblam versus Empire of Nubia, and the Kingdom of Lahmia of whom succesfully defeated the Emblam invasion marking the Fourth Waaagh the first to fail. The Emblam Fourth Waaagh would also continue the alliance of the Emblam Empire and the Troll Kingdoms of southern Africanas and thus would continue the second front of the conflict with the Trolls rising northward from the south of Africanas. Following devestating losses during the events of the Emlam Third Waaagh the Kingdom of Songhei would suffer large scale riots throughout its cities and as the riots spread out of control the monarchy itself would be massacred by a pro-Emblam family of whom took control of the nation and brought it inside the Empire of Emblam. The Emblam Fourth Waaagh would begin shortly following the Third Congo-Amani War which had pushed Congo completely out of south Africanas and led to a linking of the Amani Trolls and the Emblam Empire, but also this would mark the arrival of the Murloc Empire, and the Aqir Empire into the Emblam conflicts as they moved against the encroachments. In the north of Africanas the Orcs of Emblam would direct all of their energy against the East, and made a conerted effort to make little to no attacks on the forces of the Roman Empire of whom they saw as their next target, but wanted to keep them out of the conflict. Throughout the Fourth Waaagh the forces of Emblam launched several small assaults on Roman cities sending the lowest dregs of the Swamps of Emblam in an attempt to further weaken the Roman position by making them believe the Orcs were of little threat to them. The Empire of Lund would launch a massive campaign across the Mali border with Emblam and this fight would culminate at the Battle of Segou where the Lund forces delivered a massive defeat on the Emblam forces, but the victory became pyranic as they lost significant parts of their leadership during the battle. Prelude Songhei Civil War Following devastating losses during the events of the Emlam Third Waaagh the Kingdom of Songhei would suffer large scale riots throughout its cities and as the riots spread out of control the monarchy itself would be massacred by a pro-Emblam family of whom took control of the nation and brought it inside the Empire of Emblam. Third Congo-Amani War Main Article : Third Congo-Amani War The Third Congo-Amani War was the third and final conflict between the humans of south, and central Africanas supported by their allies against the Troll Amani Empire and their allies for control of south, and central Africanas and the final conflict of the Africanas Troll Wars. The War Lund Campaign The Empire of Lund would launch a massive campaign across the Mali border with Emblam and this fight would culminate at the Battle of Segou where the Lund empress Ama Gyasi would make her move against the Emblam forces. Ama Gyasi would lead the Lund army into the counter assault against the Emblam Empire during the Emblam Fourth Waaagh and this would lead to the Battle of Segou where she was at first overcome with joy as they crushed the Emblam army but after the battle discovered that the Orcs when they realized they were going to lose had sent forces on suicide missions and had wiped out much of her command structure including her beloved husband. Fall of Natika Elissa Magonid would be sent by Queen Natine Abrefa to the Lund fortress of Natika where the Lund leadership had flooded much of the area to the north and south causing Natika to become the only way to cross without into much of Lund without bridges, and it was the destruction of this fortress that would be the order of Elissa. Sabotage Arriving at Natika the forces of Elissa took on the persona of being a group from Libia in order to assist Lund, and the garrison made the mistake of trusting this allowing Elissa and her forces behind the defenses where she would proceed to begin the weakening of the fortress in preparation for the Battle of Natika. When the Orcs arrived at Natika the Lund forces who had been delaying them west of Natika came in behind the walls and defenses of the fortress and prepared to hold the now completed fortress against the Orcs but the work of Elissa begin with the sabotage of one of the outer walls causing it to fall to the Orcs, and then with the retreat into the actual castle on Elissa and her forces poisoned the supplies of the garrison killing much of the garrison. Final Battle With the garrison greatly weakened by the sabatoge it was the Orcs that launched an all out assault on the fortress and even with all the sabotage of Elissa the fortress was holding giving time for a relief force from Lund to arrive, but just as they neared Elissa and her forces took control of the gatehouse opening the door and letting the Orcs inside into the main courtyard and breaking the defenses before relief could arrive. Aftermath Africanas_-_Fourth_Waaagh_-_End.png|Emblam expansion following the Fourth Waaagh|link=Emblam Fifth Waaagh Effect on the Romans In the north of Africanas the Orcs of Emblam would direct all of their energy against the East, and made a conerted effort to make little to no attacks on the forces of the Roman Empire of whom they saw as their next target, but wanted to keep them out of the conflict. Throughout the Fourth Waaagh the forces of Emblam launched several small assaults on Roman cities sending the lowest dregs of the Swamps of Emblam in an attempt to further weaken the Roman position by making them believe the Orcs were of little threat to them. Category:War Category:Historical Events